


A Family Affair

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy meets Roxy's family, and they end up being quite different than what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/gifts).



> Because Amanda was amazing and beta'd my aos big bang I promised I'd write her a fic in reply. Also I love writing JemmaLance siblings and we talked about a Kingsman/AoS crossover featuring Roxy as the third "Simmons" sibling mentioned in comics canon, so I had to make it happen.

1

It starts with a bar.

The type of bar that Eggsy knew all too well, it wasn’t the Black Prince, but if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was his own stomping ground. The crowd was rowdy, the pints were being passed around, a bar fight looked minutes from starting in one corner, while in another a group crowded around the tele to watch a football match.

“You know, Rox, when you said knew a place for a good pint, this ain’t exactly what I had in mind?”

She grins at him. Her blazer and riding boots making her instantly look out of place, and yet somehow she managed to look completely at ease.

“My brother used to take me here, when he was in town,” Roxy explains. “I thought you’d like it?”

He does.

It reminds him of home (in a weird way), of a life he left behind, but still misses from time to time. Plus ever since that _incident_ with Dean and his hugs Eggsy hadn’t been able to go back to the Black Prince unless he wanted trouble – so yeah, this was much better.

The bartender greets Roxy like an old friend, which is almost as surprising as the fact that she even knew of this place in the first place. Going so far as to offer the first round of drinks on the house.

“Always a pleasure having little Miss Hunter around ,ain’t it boys,” the bartender says as he sets the drinks down. There’s a general noise of consent around them, one of the men next to them even going as far as to slap Roxy on the back good naturedly.

“Now you tell that arsehole of a brother you got that he owes me, yeah?”

“On my honor,” Roxy replies with a dutiful nod before taking a drink.

The look she shoots Eggsy in reply clearly says that she’ll _explain later_ but they both get so pissed he doesn’t remember to ask her about it after all.

 

2

Roxy had invited him over for a _cup of tea_ after their mission, which everyone who had overheard them knew that that was code for one thing. (Merlin’s minions really needed to mind their own business anyways).

Though it seemed their plans were going to be a bit delayed.

“No – no, Jemma, I swear, I’ll be there. I’ve just got this thing for work,” Roxy says into the phone, shooting Eggsy an apologetic work, “Yes, the tailoring job. It’s very busy, that’s why I couldn’t get your calls. I was actually in-“

That time she looks to Eggsy for prompting.

“Russia,” he says probably a bit too loudly judging by Roxy’s slight grimace.

She frowns into the phone a few minutes longer. “I know Russia’s dangerous, but you’re over there in the states, that honestly any better?”

That apparently sets the woman on the other end off, because after that Roxy just mouths a quick, “sorry,” before slipping off to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Later when they’ve given up any plans to relieve post-mission stress and are actually having a cup of tea Eggsy carefully broaches the subject. “So, you got a sister?”

The thing is, as much as he likes Roxy (and hell, that’s a lot) she’s got secrets. The family that Eggsy has heard just about nothing is just one of the many.

She is slow to look up from her drink, but when she does she nods slightly.

“And a brother?”

This time he nod is less steady, “Technically he’s Jemma’s brother.”

“Half-siblings,” he says, knowing all too well. He’s got Daisy after all, and Roxy’s met Daisy, so if anybody could understand – well, surely it’d be worth a shot to tell him.

“Lance is the oldest,” Roxy says, “And yes before you say anything, I understand the irony of being codenamed Lancelot when that’s my older brother’s name. Percival already pointed that one out.”

He hadn’t been about to mention it, but he grins like a fool anyways. Just to see a smile in return on her own face.

“He’s the one that reminds me of you, sometimes,” she continued, “He joined the SAS, got a dishonorable discharge about three years back and disappeared other than the rare family reunions.”

“I assume you had Merlin stalk him,” Eggsy says, “Or Merlin did it without you asking, yeah?”

“Lance has apparently been working as a freelance mercenary as far as Merlin could tell, but dropped off all radars a little over a year ago, just before we were recruited for Kingsman actually.”

That didn’t bode well, and he could see the tension in Roxy’s face, so instead he asked, “And your sister then?”

“Oh god, Jemma, she’s great,” this time Roxy’s genuinely smiling, much different than how she had looked on the phone moments before. “She’s a party planner in the States. Went over there to get a PhD in biochemistry, and decided after graduation that she didn’t want to come back and work for Roxxon with our dad, and instead-“

“Because a party planner,” Eggsy finishes for, “Sounds fucking nuts, love.”

“How’d you like to tell her that to her face?”

 

3

Sheffield is nothing like he imagined it.

Then again, Eggsy wasn’t exactly sure what to imagine when Roxy sprung the ‘ _come to my family reunion so I don’t kill myself’_ situation on him. Still, he’d dressed in her work clothes, bulletproof suit (just in case) and even tried to make sure he talked proper.

Not that it matters, because there was no way _Eggsy_ was going to be the flaw in the Simmons’s perfect family plan.

Roxy’s father is a nice enough man – a businessman with a firm grip, who gave Eggsy a quick once over and then moved on – meanwhile his wife was a whole different matter. As far as she was concerned, Roxy as the child of some affair her husband had had years before wasn’t significant enough to be bothered with anyways (which was good since the whole _reunion_ seemed to be a highly orchestrated business arrangement).

“Why do I feel like I’m on a bloody mission,” Eggsy says in an undertone to Roxy, who laughs in reply.

“At least, it’s not a honeypot.”

“Really Rox? After this you ain’t gonna let me take you home?”

“Well, now what fun-“ Roxy starts to say, but her teasing remark dies, on her lips as the door is thrown open and two people stand on the other side.

He supposes he can see a bit of Roxy in the woman, finely dressed and primly prepped for the occasion. Though it is the man, wearing a leather jacket and a white shirt that looks as though it might have a poorly washed out bloodstain along the bottom, that clues him into who these people must be.

“Let me guess, your siblings?”

She nods, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards them. “Now the real fun can begin.”

 

4

“Mate, I don’t need to give you the bloody shovel talk, do I,” Lance (or Hunter as he apparently goes by) slurs.

Eggsy may be a bit drunk but at least he isn’t the drunkest one here.

So okay – maybe he eggs Lance on a bit.

Who could blame him?

“I don’t know, you ain’t exactly the scariest thing I seen.”

Lance snorts. “Should be. I’m lethal, trained by the best.”

“Roxy said you was SAS?”

“Was,” he agrees with a nod, “Got married – to a fucking spy – don’t go marrying spies, you got that mate? They ruin your fucking life, get you fired, yeah? But great it the sack – god, Jemma, ain’t Bob the best in the sack.”

Jemma, who is sipping on wine with Roxy, doesn’t even appeared to be bothered by her brother’s outburst.

“The best,” she says simply, before turning back to Roxy like none of this had even happened.

“Fucking sisters and fucking spies – don’t trust no one, yeah? You turn your life around and where does that get you, secrets and secrets, and plenty of shags.”

After that, he stops making enough sense for even Eggsy’s most trained Kingsman senses to pick anything more out.

 

5

That probably would have been the end of it.

The Roxy sibling mystery written off in one awful family reunion.

Had it not been for the incident in Edinburgh involving _aliens_. (Or at least, suspected aliens.)

“Merlin I still don’t see anything,” Eggsy says into the comms, scanning the surroundings for something related to the mysterious tip they’d received. Only to stop as his eyes settled on a familiar head of brown hair that was not his fellow Kingsman’s. “Oi, Jemma?”

The woman whirls around far too quickly, and the second their eyes meet there’s no mistaking that  the woman in a tactical suit in front of her is Roxy’s sister.

“Oh bugger.”

“You need to get out of here,” he says quickly, not taking a moment to think about _why_ she’s here. “There’s an alien here, set off a bunch of earthquakes-“

“Oh that’s just Skye,” Jemma says, quickly, dismissively. “She’s with me, actually. Though if you won’t mind stepping back it’s about to get a bit turbulent around here. Not exactly the ideal place for a tailor, wouldn’t you think?”

Blurting out, “I’m not a tailor,” was probably not his best move.

Jemma unnervingly doesn’t even seem slightly surprised.

“Oh no, of course not,” she says, “I was just giving you a chance to – well, nevermind then. I’m not a party planner either, I work for SHIELD. You probably heard on the news, after DC we get a lot of bad press. Nazis and aliens aren’t good for PR.”

“I imagine not.”

“We’ve got a rouge inhumane around here, we should be able to calm him down though, if you want to head back, this is a bit more complication than your average spy work. I assume Kingsman didn’t train you for aliens.”

“Not exactly. I saved the world though.”

“As have I. It’s in the line of work,” she pauses after that, hands darting back to the equipment she brought with her. “Oh, it’s time to go. Sorry, about that, you need a lift back?”

“I-“

“Hunter’s driving? He’s much better with a Quinjet than a car, if that makes any difference?”

 

+1

“So Rox, you’ll never guess who I saw in Edinburgh.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
